


What It Takes to Survive

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Dragons, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, ToT: Monster Mash, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Glaurung defeats Orodreth, but offers him his life. In exchange for certain...considerations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> Dear feanope, I really hope this is the sort of thing you were envisioning with this prompt! How could I resist?

"Drop the sword, Elf," Glaurung commanded, a hint of power in his voice. "You cannot hope to defeat me, alone as you are."

Orodreth shook his head as if to clear it. "I intend to try, nevertheless," he said, and brought the sword back up to a fighting stance, ready to charge. 

"You know that I could simply breathe on you and you would cook in that fine metal armour," Glaurung said. "Do you not wish to live, Elf?" 

Orodreth looked around. The dead bodies of his whole army littered the earth, their faces frozen in what looked to be agonising pain. Some had been trampled by Glaurung's feet, some ripped apart by his claws, some lit afire by his breath. The sword crashed to the ground, and Orodreth raised his hands to his helm, prying it from his face, and throwing it to the ground too. 

"I wish to live," he said helplessly, and Glaurung smiled, showing all of his teeth. 

"Then you shall." The power returned to his voice. ""Obey my wishes and you will live." His voice grew sharp with pleasure. "Though you may not enjoy your life very much."

In the depths of Nargothrond, Glaurung piled up all the treasure of Nargothrond in the Great Hall. Orcs took hold of Orodreth, stripped him naked under Glaurung's approving eyes, attached a golden chain to his wrist, then fastened it to the bright throne of Nargothrond where Orodreth, and Finrod before him, once sat. 

He did not sit upon it now - the chain would not permit that - but crouched down on the steps below it, kneeling, cringing away from the heat in Glaurung's breath. 

"Leave us," Glaurung commanded the Orcs, and with many a smirk and a grimace in Orodreth's direction, they slunk from the halls. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Orodreth's voice was high and shrill. He was frightened, for there was something in Glaurung's gaze now that disturbed him, more than power, more than the fear of death. 

"Pretty Elf," Glaurung said, "what more but take my pleasure with you?"

"Don't eat me," Orodreth said. "You promised to let me live!" 

Glaurung laughed. "I have no intention of eating you! You have children, you must know what I mean when I say I will take my pleasure, unless you are so little of a man that your wife had to lie with another to be satisfied?" 

Orodreth shuddered in revulsion and hate. "How dare you cast aspersions on my wife!" He frowned, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Though, 'tis true, Ereinion looks nothing like me, and he was born early to have been conceived immediately after my lady's visit to Barad Eithel --" he broke off, and then cried out loudly, "FINGON!"

Glaurung laughed. "Well, this is priceless," he said. "We both have a grudge against your dead Elvenking. Still, your son has a more noble lineage than you could give him, and your fate is full-wrought, plaything of kings and dragons that you were always destined to be." He moved toward Orodreth, claws clicking against the gold and jewels piled in the hall. "Now, you will pleasure me, and in return I will allow you to go on living." 

Underneath Glaurung's vast belly, Orodreth could see his huge cock emerging from its protective sheath, slowly, dark red with blood against the gleam of gold and jewels. He swallowed. 

"That...thing is as big as me," he said, yanking at the chain on his wrist. "I can't...I don't want...I don't understand what you want." 

"You'll figure it out," Glarung said, and lowered himself down onto the treasure on his side, so that his cock stood out proudly from his body. With one snap of his teeth, he freed Orodreth from the chain that bound him, leaving the gold band around his wrist as a bracelet. "Pretty Elf, so golden and fair. Touch me. Rub against me. Lick me. This is not so hard." The smile was back on his face and the power in his voice. "Easier than death, for one such as you." 

Orodreth tentatively stepped up onto one of Glaurung's vast legs to look more closely at the cock he was meant to pleasure. It was fully as tall as he was, and now completely erect, so wide he could only just get his arms around it. He placed his hands on it and began rubbing up and down in the same way he would curry a horse. Glaurung groaned. 

"That feels nice, Elf, but it's not going to be enough. Put your whole body into it." A great gob of precome spilled out and over the head of Glaurung's cock, sliding down. Orodreth jerked his hands back, fearing that the stuff would burn him, but it was actually only somewhat warmer than the heat of his own body, and pleasantly slippery. 

He drew closer. The smell of Glaurung's arousal was doing strange things to his own body and he was getting aroused, much against his will. He pressed himself against the slippery shaft, working his own arousal against Glaurung's, sliding his whole body against the erection like some sort of obscene pole dancer. Another gob of precome spilled out, and this time Orodreth let it coat him, put out his tongue, licked the shaft. The taste of the stuff was intoxicating, fizzling through his blood, setting him on fire with need. 

Glaurung shifted a little, and now Orodreth could lay himself out over his cock, and rub frantically against it, humping up and down in desperate need, hands running over and over the head of Glaurung's cock, desperate to get more of Glaurung's precome all over himself. Some small voice in the back of his mind was screaming about how much he was disgracing his family and the city he had claimed to rule, but a greater part of him was lost in sensation, desperate to get himself off, desperate to see what would happen when Glaurung came.

"That's good, Elf," Glaurung said. "Just like that. You take to pleasuring me better than any of your size I've ever seen, and I've spent hundreds of years being pleasured by Orcs and captured thralls." His voice still had something of power in it, but also had a breathless quality to it, and short whuffs of fire were emerging from his nose, thankfully not pointed anywhere near where Orodreth still mindlessly thrashed against Glaurung's cock, thrusting into the slippery goo, against the hard shaft. His mouth was on Glaurung's cock now, frantically licking up all the salty-sweet precome he could fit in, and his hands slid and slipped over the cockhead, sometimes pressing inside the small channel at the top, which was still big enough to take Orodreth's whole arm if his position had been right to accept it. 

Caught up in pursuit of his own orgasm, mindless with pleasure, Orodreth was taken unawares when Glaurung groaned, so deep that the whole hall and all the treasure within reverberated, so loud it was heard miles away, and the end of his cock grew so large that Orodreth could no longer get his hands all the way around it. He felt his seed rush up through the shaft, and explode out of it with mighty force, a geyser of white spraying violently across the floor of the hall, landing hissing and steaming in a flood on the treasure. A great wave of fire emerged from his nostrils, blackening the very ceiling of the hall with smoke. 

Orodreth could no longer hold on, and with a shout, came himself, adding his own spunk to the dragon's, before sliding off Glaurung's cock down into the mess of seed and treasure on the floor below. He was utterly covered in semen, his hair matted with it and sticking plastered to his face, white seed all over his body, in his mouth, between his thighs. He lay in a puddle of it, grinning to himself and laughing faintly in pleasure. 

Through the clearing smoke above his head, Orodreth spotted Glaurung looking down at him. A pleased smile was on his face. "Now, Elf, I don't want my treasure to get sticky, so _someone's_ going to have to clean all of that up." Orodreth came back to reality with a thump when Glaurung added, "With his tongue."


End file.
